


In The Night She Hears Him Calling

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, almost a songfic but really only inspired by the title, but for now they are just sad and confused by their feelings, just a bunch of force bond moments, kinda angsty, these two will sort themselves out eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: It's during her peace that she feels it. Feels her surroundings tuning out, the insects and wind going silent, as if she were in a vacuum. ~Title inspired by The Weeknd





	In The Night She Hears Him Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other (unrelated) works that need updating but instead I find myself falling into yet another sin bin and writing little Reylo tidbits...what's wrong with me lol, only giving myself more work.

Quiet is hard to come by these days, what with the sparse space of the Falcon and the remainder of the Resistance, now reduced to a rag-tag handful of men and women who have no idea where to go from where they are. They've been going from planet to planet, quiet and discreet. They don't want the First Order catching up to them to finish the job and turn the Resistance into a bygone passage for the history books. 

 

After their most recent stop on Takodona to refuel, they decide to take a break and using the dense forests as a means of rest for a night or two. Chewie could sure use it, he's been running himself ragged trying to keep them moving. Rey is certain he's missed out on more than his fair share of sleep. 

 

And so she leaves everyone to dinner, seeking out solitude. It's strange that one who sought company for years would miss the silence. Perhaps it's because she is used to it, and after living quietly, singular and untouched for years, the constant chatter and bustle of people is stifling. Be they a small number or a large one.

 

Rey breathes in the night air as she sits upon the soil, relaxing under the stars and trying to center herself, remembering what few things Luke taught her. The sounds and the smells of the nigh uninhabited forests are a welcome calm. Her breath evens, her thoughts going blissfully blank as her mind's eye hones in on the universe, the Force. It pulses through anything and everything, glowing bright and filling her sight with pinpricks of light brighter and more plentiful than the billions of stars above. 

 

It's during her peace that she feels it. Feels her surroundings tuning out, the insects and wind going silent, as if she were in a vacuum. 

 

It's the first time it's happened in the three weeks since she closed the door to the Falcon, when she last saw him on Crait. She wonders briefly if light speed interferes with the connection, as it happened far more frequently in the few days she was on Ahch'To. 

 

She hears him inhale sharply, the stutter in his breath, the crunch of crisp grass blades under his boot...

 

"Rey..."

 

When he murmurs her name she opens her eyes despite willing herself not to, blinking up at him with a calm about her that she is rather surprised she possesses. He's meeting her gaze with what she can only describe as pain in his eyes. Her gaze hardens at that, even though she feels it too. The same pain she felt that day when he offered her everything she didn't want, rather than the one thing she did. 

 

She takes in his features, because she doesn't know when she'll see them again, and a small part of her wants to hold out her hand. She doesn't, though it's a nice thought. 

 

She lifts herself to her feet in a slow, calculated motion, never breaking eye contact. He takes a step and opens his mouth to speak, trembling lips remaining silent when he comes up short of anything to say. When words fail him he takes another step forward, and she turns to the side to spurn him, crossing her arms and peering out of the corner of her eye as he hesitates. 

 

The silence is deafening, their combined breathing the only sounds they can hear. A small part of her hopes he might have realized why she rejected his offer. And another, smaller part of her, wishes with an aching heart that he had realized that far sooner. 

 

He never does say anything, he only fists his gloved hand and turns away in kind to sigh and stare at something unknown. 

 

She looks over her shoulder carefully, eyes stinging from tears she refuses to shed. He meets her gaze with his own eyes unchanged from moments ago, except softening at the sight of her face. His lips part again as if to speak-

 

And then he's gone, vanished into the wind, and the sounds return with the retreat of the bond, her mind swamped with the physical world once more. 

 

She wipes at her eyes and sniffs, staring at the stars once more before she turns and walks back to the Falcon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna continue this, same universe and timeline but just little tidbits and moments, not a full-fledged story. Probably only have a few more chapters.


End file.
